Sexy Matches
by Vixenality
Summary: Harry Potter is having a year that sets his mind in a whirl, but he might have a little sex to calm down from the life changing match.


***This is a small Harry and Ginny Sex, but with no mild language, this is my first publish so, yeah!***

Ginny Weasly sat next to Harry Potter on the Hogwarts Express, secretly she had miled feelings for him, but she decided not to speak of it. Hermione and Ron sat a few carriages back, saying they needed "Privacy",

"Hi, Ginny," murdered Harry nervously. He looked down at her long legs. He licked his bottom lip slightly, before looking back up at her.

"Hey, Harry." she replied, she looked just as nervous as Harry.

"Is something wrong?" asked Harry, as an erection started to emerge.

Ginny looked at him,

"N-n-no! I'm fine!" she stuttered. Harry rolled his eyes, she could tell she was no at fine.

"Ginny, I can tell somethings wrong, is there anything I can do to help?" he asked. Ginny looked at him,

"Actually, yes, I-I kind of like you," she blushed hardly and her brain was buzzing as if she did something terribly wrong.

Harry blushed hard,

"I-I like you too." He said. The rest of the train ride was silent, other then the occasional,

"You look sexy" murmering coming from Harry. And Ginny staring at his legs at some times.

When they got off the train Ginny grabbed Harrys hand and pulled him into the bathroom.

"I want you to take my v-v-verginity." she whispered, Harry stepped back in shock,

"Right here? Right now?" he blinked in surprise, Ginny blushed,

"Do you accept?" she asked quietly. Harry had an erection, he stared at Ginny hot body and long sexy legs, he nodded, and pulled her into a stall, locking the door behind him. He came close to her. Their chests where touching, he leaned forwards in a make out, she kissed him back knowing this was the day she lost her pureness, Harry let his hands wander under her clothes, and hesitated as he found her nipple, he slid his tounge into her mouth and circled her tounge, making Ginny giggle. He stepped back and pulled off Ginnys shirt revealing no bra, Ginny smiled and kissed him again while in buttoning his pants and slowly pulling then down his boxers, then doing the same with his pants.

She sat red at Harrys cock for a good second before bending down to give it a lick, Harry smiled in satisfaction and swayed his hip slightly, Ginny grabbed his ass cheeks and plunged in for the suck, she tried to suck as hard as she could, while she did, Harry bent forewards to pull down Ginnys skirt and panties.

Ginny backed away from sucking and took a deep breath, she sat on the toilet seat, her sexy legs spread as wide as they could go, revealing her small, tight vagina. Harry looked her in the eye,

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, although he wanted to thrust her so badly.

"Yes."

"It will hurt."

"I know, but at least its you who's doing it." said Ginny. Harry positioned his cock at her entrance, and thrust in, making Ginny moan slightly, he pushed in as deep as he could go.

"MMMMMMM DEEPER" moaned Ginny, Harry thrust once,

"I'm COMING!" he almost yelled as he reached the end, he thrust in,

"YES, HARDER!" screeched Ginny, but Harry had a different idea, he pulled out

"Roll over." he said, Ginny grinned as she knew what he was going to do, she spun round, Harry speed her ass cheeks, and bent down and study his tounge deep into her anus, causing her to groan loudly,

"More" she wailed like a puppy, making Harry exited. He stuck in two fingers and thrust them in and out repeatedly while wiggling his tounge around.

"Oh HARRY! DONT STOP!" shouted Ginny but in a tone to make sure no one outside could hear. Harry used his spear hand to spank her ass cheeks before pulling away.

Ginny sat upright,

"That was-" she took a deep breath, "Amazing,"

Harry Potter smiled, "I'm not done yet, would you like to, you know, have sex more often?" he asked, shyly, he wanted daily strokes of naked Ginny after this.

Ginnys face lit up,

"Oh yes! I need this more. I love you Harry." She jumped up and kissed him, shoving her tounge in his mouth, wrestling his, while Harry played with her nipples in his hands.

"We better get changed, before people wonder where we are." said Harry, Ginny nodded.

"I loved that Harry." she whispered,

"Me too."


End file.
